Dragonball NG S2 - Episode 2 - The Division
Last time on Dragonball NG, three space ships to Earth so Kaizen and the gang went to search the scene. They found three Kureebrans, the new breed of Saiyans. Austin felt insulted by a comment from one of the Kureebrans, Pluton who he had tried to attack but Satern his ally interfered punching Austin. Satern wasn't afraid revealing the plans of his Kureebran race. The start of the Kureebran's takeover starts today on DBNG. Dragonball NG S2 - Eps.2 - The Divison Satern:"We are the newest breed of Saiyan and we plan to take over..just what Lord Lucifer would desire." Kaizen was in Super Saiyan. Kaizen:"Lucifer?" Satern:"Yes. He is the supreme Kureebran and leader of all of our people. Most of us refer to him as master." Pluton:"When do we finally fight these punks?" Ralick stepped in,angrier than ever. Ralick:"When ever your ready,pal." He smirked ready for any attacks from the Kureebrans. Masoak:"Guess I get the little toddler." He said refering to Sha. Sha:"We'll see who's the toddler you twerp." He got into a fighting stance. Kaizen:"Everyone, go to different locations of the city. We've gotta fight in different areas.." Sha:'Fine, as long as I get to shut him up." Pluton:"Perhaps so. I'll take you." He pointed at Ralick as they focused on each other's energies teleporting and appearing at South City. Ralick looked at Pluto. Ralick:"You guys can be one of us...the good guys.." Pluton:"We are the good guys, it's just that we should be the leading breed of Saiyan." Pluton began firing ki at Ralick as Ralick dodged two then deflecting the rest to the ground. Pluton teleported behind Ralick blurring appearing behind him punching him across the field. Ralick:"Heh. That all you got, coward." Pluton ran toward Ralick kneeing his stomach and punching him across the field damaging his clothing. Meanwhile on the other side of South City. Masoak went off with Sha beginning to battle. Masoak:"Do you really think you can beat me?" Sha:"I know I can, How do you think your beating me?" He answered serious. Masoak:"Well how confident are you." He smirked. The started to punch and kick at each other. Masoak punches Sha in the mouth while Sha used a double axe-handle to Masoak's head and hit hard. They both were damaged and were breathing fast. Masoak:"Your actually good...I hated to admit that..." *Huffing and Puffing* Sha:"The same of you....looks like your my rival....a good one at that." *Huffing and Puffing* They clashed again. Meanwhile, Ralick was getting beaten and battered as he had blood running from his mouth and had blood on his forehead. Pluto used his Nebula Illusions. Pluto:"Yes...try ecaping my illusion." Ralick was in shackles from above and was slashed through the waist a bit as after the illusion he held his waist to prevent the blood. Pluto then used the Nebula Shock. Ralick screamed in agony. "Gaaaaah!" Masoak and Sha were worn out but Masoak had a trick up his sleeve. Masoak powered up by 50%. Sha:"W-What...?" Masoak and Sha clashed but Sha was getting punched a lot and then got hit with a double axe-handle sent crashing to the ground. Masoak:"Heh, how do you like my fifty percent power?" Masoak used his own Nova Strike charging through Sha. Sha was weak. Kaizen and Satern clashed as they were evenly matched even in Kaizen's Super Saiyan form. Satern:"We are just as strong as you Super Saiyans." Ralick and Sha both went Super Saiyan (splitscreen action) Sha still didn't match Masoak's power as he went to 70% power. Ralick also was losing his fight as he was hit with the Nebula Ball taking crutial damage. (Splitscreen action) The three were all about to die until three more ships came crashing down at each of their areas. Pluton:"Hm?" He looked over at the spaceship as some one come out. ???:"Crimson Altair!" He had a sword as silver energy blasts shaped like arrows was launched at Pluton as his sword was pointed out. Pluto's armor was cut a bit as dodged a little late. Ralick:"Huh?" In Kaizen's area, a boy with yellow hair like a Super Saiyan came out and defended. ???:"Stand back, Satern." He got in a close combat stance. Kaizen:((He know's Satern??)) In Sha's area a boy with light green hair had his sword out pointing it at Masoak. ???:"Just stay back,Masoak." Masoak:"Grr...so you rejects came to Earth." ???:"..." Sha:"Huh?" Conclusion Who are these warriors and how do they know the three Kureebrans? Find out on the next Dragonball NG. Category:NG Series episodes Category:Fan Fiction